Conventionally, a gardening scissor usually has two blades that have handles at the rear ends. A through hole is formed at each blade at the middle section thereof, and a screw and a nut pass through the through hole to hold the blades to a predetermined position. When force is applied to the handles, the through holes are used as an axis so the gardening scissor can be used when the opening of the blades is either open or closed.
However, the conventional gardening scissor has the following problems: (1) the opening of the blades is fixed and not adjustable, however, the size of the tree branch is unpredictable, and the scissor with fixed opening cannot be used for thicker tree branches; and (2) since the opening of the blades is fixed, the user has to have multiple gardening scissors for tree branches with different sizes, which increases the costs and is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved gardening scissor with adjustable opening to overcome the problems stated above.